


Pour Ton Sourire

by binni



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, So I mean it's not romantic but it's cute, why do i never write my otps first in new fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binni/pseuds/binni
Summary: Jean is getting comfortable and is starting to find a new place to call home.





	Pour Ton Sourire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quick before work this morning so like. It's not beta'd. It probably has around 83 typos. But it's for Mary, who needed a quick pick-me-up! (And I owe Mary my life for getting me to read this series, bless Mary, really.) Also thanks to my friend who gave me Jean's French bit!
> 
> (On the title,  
> Me: I'm gonna title it "Jeremy Knox's French Kink".  
> Mary: Make it French.  
> Me: I am not calling it that.
> 
> Me: I need a title.  
> Friend: Have you considered a TSwift song lyric.  
> Me: Okay.  
> In the end I just went with something simple, but still in French. I'm a damn tool.)

Jean is used to being watched. He’s used to being watched intently, with focus and scrutiny and feeling like he’s being taken apart and analyzed bit by bit. It’s always filled him with dread and trepidation, leaving a dry feeling in his mouth. He hates it, yearns for something to whet him; to let him escape.

But now it’s not Riko watching him. It’s not Riko watching him intently and ripping him apart with his eyes. Now it feels different. The gaze is softer.

It’s softer, and it’s warmer. As silly as it sounds it feels comfortable, like he’s resting on a bed of soft grass in Reims, with warm sunshine and a gentle breeze. Even if in reality he’s on the American west coast, relaxing in the Trojan’s team lounge, it feels like home. Just so long as Jeremy looks at him like that.

But it’s a new feeling, this, and Jean is still getting used to it.

“Say something in French,” Jeremy says, eyes pleading and lips quirking up into a grin. “I don’t hear it often.”

At that, Jean blushes. “I am afraid I do not know what you would like me to say.” Jean doesn’t often blush, but he’s been doing it a lot more frequently since arriving in California.

Jeremy shrugs and sits up on the couch and folding his legs in front of him. “I dunno, anything. You’re the one with a whole other language at your disposal!”

“Hmm….” Jean grabs at his ankles, legs folded much the same as Jeremy’s, only Jean is nestled in the chaise across from the couch. He closes his eyes as he searches for the words. “ _Depuis que j'ai arrivé ici, tu me fais me sentir à l’aise. Ce n’est pas un sentiment auquel je suis habitué. Je me sens … comme chez moi, en sécurité. Et ton sourire me fait si chaud au cœur et j’ai envie de faire pareil. Je n’arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois que j’ai souri aussi sincèrement avant de quitter Edgar Allen. Du coup… merci, Jeremy_.” His grin breaks into a smile for a moment before returning to its relaxed curve. “ _Gros chiot._ ”

Jean opens his eyes to see Jeremy staring right back at him, his own eyes wide in surprise and shock. For a moment Jean is afraid that Jeremy lied and understood every word he said. Which would be absolutely embarrassing. But evening knowing Jeremy for only a short time, Jean can’t help but believe: Jeremy wouldn’t care or think about those kinds of things interfering with their friendship. Even if his heart’s beating a little quick, Jean is still content, and relaxed. And happy.

“That’s so cool!” Jeremy exclaims. “No one else on the team speaks French, it’s English and a bit of Spanish here and there. Will you teach me?”

Jean kind of grins, giving a weak huff of laughter. “I have taught some before. As long as you are willing to learn, it is rather simple.”

“I’ve seen French spelling, don’t lie to me.”

At that, Jean _laughs_. Despite everything, Jeremy manages to make him laugh. “Very well, French is _almost_ simple.”

Even if his time with the Trojans is limited to his education, Jean finally feels like there’s something - _someone_ \- to lean back on and help him forward.

 

His name is Jeremy Knox and when he looks at Jean, Jean feels like he can finally relax.

 

_“Ever since I’ve come here, you’ve made me feel at home. That isn’t a feeling I’m used to. And home feels … safe. Comfortable. Welcome. And your smile makes me feel warm and want to do the same. I can’t remember the last time I smiled honestly before leaving Edgar Allen. So…. Thank you, Jeremy. You overgrown puppy.”_


End file.
